


So Close [vid]

by 5pm



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Disney Songs, Download Available, Embedded Video, Episode Related, Episode: s03e05 Anything for You, Episode: s03e06 Follow the White Rabbit, Fanvids, M/M, Season/Series 03, Song: So Close, Subtitles Available, Translation Available, Unresolved Romantic Tension, the major character death warning is for Kristen, Есть субтитры на русском
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5pm/pseuds/5pm
Summary: This song, because the lyrics "So close to reaching that famous happy ending, almost believing this one's not pretending..." feel so meta with Nygmobblepot this Season. (or at least before 3x08 they did)Song: So Close (from the movie Enchanted)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlehollyleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehollyleaf/gifts).



> **Spoilers:** up to 3x07 _Red Queen_  
>  **Song:** _So Close_ (from the movie _Enchanted_ )  
>  **password: thenyouknowthatyourestandingtoo**
> 
> Dedicated to **[littlehollyleaf](http://littlehollyleaf.tumblr.com)**. Thank you for being the reason I got into this ship and Happy Belated Birthday! Hopefully, it's better late than never.

**password: thenyouknowthatyourestandingtoo**

**Author's Note:**

>  ****  
> [Tumblr](http://five-p-m.tumblr.com/post/153264586963/for-littlehollyleaf)  
>   
> 
>  **[Watch on Youtube.](https://youtu.be/ZPatIuiLLSs)**  
> 
> ( **Download Available:** you can go to **[Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/191566720)** and press the " **↓ Download** " button (below the video, upper right of the video`s description) and choose between **SD 360p** (640 × 360 | 16.61MB), **SD 540p** (960 × 540 | 38.729MB) and **HD 720p** (1280 × 720 | 65.18MB) versions.)
> 
> ( **Subtitles Available:** you can press " **CC** " (in the bottom right corner of the video player) and choose " **English** " for English subtitles, " **русский** " for Russian subtitles or " **None** " for no subtitles.)
> 
> ( **Есть субтитры:** нажмите " **CC** " (на плейере справа внизу) и выберите: " **English** ", чтобы были субтитры на английском, " **русский** ", чтобы были субтитры на русском, или " **None** ", чтобы не было субтитров.)


End file.
